


Neighborly

by TrueDespair, tsubasafan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M, Other, Sexual Content, kurogane is an awkward muffin, kuroganeweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueDespair/pseuds/TrueDespair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Kuroganeweek. Prompt: career</p><p>Kurogane works on his tiny farm until one day he doesn't. He ends up being grateful for neighbors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kurogane was a simple man with a simple but enjoyable life. Plenty of sun, sky and fresh air. He grew up in one place and resided in one place his entire life, but why in the days of all days did something so troublesome had to come knocking on his door?

Fai was smiling brightly at him, rocking back on his heels.

"What?" He went for the blunt approach.

"So I went and picked some blackberries." He lifted up a small covered bowl, showing his fingers cut and bandaged from the brambles. "I thought you might want some." He shrugged. "I have several pounds of them already."

Kurogane glanced at the fingers before the fruit as he sighed. "Wait here." He went back inside and came back out with a small first aid kit. "Here." He thrust it to the blonde's hands as he took the bowl. "Fair exchange."

He didn't want to show too much of a gratitude but his mother would have his head if he was just being rude to the annoying blonde.

"I have my own. It's just scratches."

The look on the man's face basically said 'just take it, damn it.'

Fai smiled. "Thanks..."

"Whatever." He huffed. "Have a good one, I guess." He went inside and closed the door behind him.

Fai waved awkwardly and went back to his own house.

\---

It has been going on for a while. They weren't that close in terms of housing. He owned acres of land that was inherited from his father and so on. He also raised chickens and sheep besides the usual crops he would gather for harvest every year.

He was a simple man with a simple life. Waking up early, going what he can, and going to bed at the end of it all. No needless interaction and no distractions.

Well, there was one and it was in the shape of that lithe blonde.

Fai had moved in earlier that spring and had introduced himself with a smile and a pie. He owned a small house on the land next to Kurogane and grew a small garden of herbs and fruit. He had a cat and didn't do much else other than work and stay at home.

The man was, at first, okay with the new neighbor as long as he didnt have to interact so much. which he thought was doable enough.

But after a few times a week, his front porch had soon learned of the blonde's presence. More often then not, they would meet.

Fai offered a little of the fruit he grew and extra food he had made.

In turn, he would give Fai some veggies or whatever he had on hand because he didn't like being given gifts.

Fai usually pouted and protested.

Kurogane would do it anyway. It was an odd neighborly relationship  
\----  
It was until one day, in the rain that Kurogane found himself in a jam. He was getting some tarp to cover the barn roof when he tripped on some loose muddy soil and his ankle started to flare up in pain

The roof had been leaking and he hadn't managed to get it fixed yet. With how his ankle was throbbing he wasn't sure if the tarp would be fixed into place at all. And the rain was pouring down on him.

Fai had been driving his car home when he spotted the tarp flapping in the wind and went to tell Kurogane in case he didn't know.

Though when he went close enough, it was more than that

He jumped out of the car when he saw Kurogane and barely remembered to park it before he was running.

The man was clawing at the muddy ground; trying to move. He'd tried to stand, but couldn't really hop around.

"Are you okay?!" He reached to help him up. "Should I call an ambulance?"

Kurogane groaned. "The damn tarp....the barn....haven't fixed...." The pain and the chill was draining his energy

"I'll get it once your inside." It was hard to tell just how long the man had been out here in this.

Kurogane can only nod as he tried to get up  
"Lean on me. I'll put you in the car and drive you to your house."

He grunted in response as he used Fai as leverage

He didn't mind the mud and grime in his car as he got Kurogane in the back seat. He quickly drove him to his house a few yards away. The door was unlocked as the two went inside.

"Should I put you on the couch?”

"Yeah, whatever." At least his home was warm

Fai helped him on the couch. "Do you need anything before I go fix the tarp?"

"I'll be fine." Kurogane sighed. "Just....." He looked to the side. "Be careful, okay?"

Fai nodded and quickly left. He struggled with the tarp, but thankfully kurogane had nearly gotten it fastened before he'd fallen. He still ended up soaked though.

Kurogane couldn't rest until the blonde came back; the pain dulled a bit

Fai came back in and winced as he dripped water on the floor. He left his shoes by the door. "Okay, it's fixed.”

"....You can use the shower to clean yourself up. Spare towels in the closet." Kurogane murmured softly.

"Thanks. Do you need anything?"

"I'll be fine." He shrugged

"You need to get out of those clothes before you get sick."

"I'll be fine." He waved it off

"After I shower I'll bring you some clothes."

Kurogane wasn't into arguing so he stayed quiet watching his neighbor.

He left and cleaned up and came back with clothes for Kurogane. The man was lightly resting against the couch when the other came back

Fai's clothes were still damp and sticking to his skin. "Let me see your ankle."

Kurogane opened his eyes and moved to roll up his pant leg slowly

Fai kneeled and prodded. "Can you move it?"

Kurogane winced a bit at the prodding before he moved his foot; his face holding back some degree of pain

"Well it's not broken. Probably just a bad sprain. Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

"Nah, I guess I can just put ice on it and hope for the best." He didn't want to leave the farm at such a crucial time

Fai pouted. "You need to get it checked out in case it's a fracture."

 

"Stubborn."

"Anyway," He steered away from his injury. "Um....thanks..."

"You're welcome. Now, you need to change clothes. Are you hungry?"

"I'll be fine from here on." Kurogane started to get up.

Fai stood then and watched him

He leaned on the couch as he tried to steady himself on one foot

"...are you sure?"

He panted a bit. Just a sprain, just a freaking pain filled sprain!

Fai gently pushed him back. "Okay, you get these dry clothes on. I'll go find something for you to eat."

Kurogane couldn't get another word in as the blonde was already walking away. He huffed as he tried to put some dry clothes on.

Fai searched the cupboards and ended up making a small pot of stew. Kurogane needed something warm to eat.

It was weird at the very least, actually being in the man's house for one. Fai wished it had been under better circumstances

Kurogane got into the dry clothes and panted

"You decent?”

"Yeah, yeah." He was back on the couch.

Fai emerged with a glass of water and a bowl for kurogane. "Here. I wasn't sure what you would eat." It had taken nearly an hour to cook and he'd diced everything to make t cook faster.

Kurogane blinked as he looked at the meal before him. "That's alright, I'm okay with almost anything."

Fai nodded. "I put the rest away."  
"....ah....thanks...." He murmured softly

"You're welcome." Fai smiled. "Oh...uhm I wrote down my phone miner in case you need help."  
Kurogane nodded; not used to having help or company for this long.

"Should I go? Are you okay here?"

Kurogane looked over at the window to see that it was still raining. "You should stay. At least until the rain lets up."

"Alright." Fai went to sit. He hoped he didn't leave a wet spot

"....um..." Kurogane felt a bit bad. "You know, you /can/ wear something of mine until your own clothes are dry, like a t shirt or something."

"Oh. I didn't want to just rummage around your closet." He stood. "I'll go find something."

“You kind of did to give me clothes, I thought it was a given at that point." He lightly joked with a straight face. "And take your time."

“Okay. Eat." He grinned and left. Fai thought he was being awkward and Kurogane probably thought he was super weird

Kurogane watched him go before he started eating. God damn it. This stew was pretty good

Fai changed into a t-shirt and some shorts he found. They were baggy, but he managed

Kurogane saw him once he came and couldn't help but chuckle

"I must have no hips." Fai had cinched the drawstrings on the shorts almost as far as they would go. Kurogane wasn't really that much wider

"You're alright." Kurogane waved it off.

Fai sat down and rested.

"Um....The berries from the other day....they were good...." Kurogane tried to make small talk

Fai grinned. "I'm glad. I planted way too much so I've frozen a bunch and have been making cobbler and smoothies and stuff."

"I just put them on top of some pancakes." Kurogane shrugged. "Fruit and baker's chocolate are the only sweet things I can tolerate."

"Hmm a sauce would be good."

Kurogane supposed so. "And um....thanks again for the help." He had to say again

"Oh, I should probably wrap your ankle, maybe get some ice?"

"I would have done it myself but obviously...." Kurogane trailed off. "But later, you need to regain your energy.

"What about pain meds?”

"I think they are the kitchen. They're still new." Bought a new jar from the local store a week or so ago

Fai nodded and got up again to find some and while he was up to look for some gauze and bandages.

Kurogane was left staring up at the ceiling. He felt like a moron, he knew there was a storm coming for a couple of days now and yet he put off fixing the barn roof for whatever reason he had

And now he had to rely on his neighbor to take care of him

This...sucked.

"I couldn't find bandages, let me run to my car." He handed Kurogane a bottle of pills

He idly took it as he watched the other go. This also felt weird to him

Fai had left the first aid kit Kurogane had given him before in his car and he was glad he had. It was still raining, but it only took him a few seconds to grab it from his back seat and go back inside

Kurogane managed to swallow a couple pills dry as he sighed.

Fai came and kneeled on the floor. "You shouldn't have given me your only kit." His burly neighbor clicked his tongue with an embarrassed look on his face for a mere second.

"Alright. Let me wrap your ankle."

Kurogane kept a straight face as the other tended to his ankle

Fai wrapped it well enough. He tried not to think about, fingers moving deftly. "There."

"Geez, you have the gentle touch." Kurogane blurted out. "I-I mean for handling fruit and stuff."

Fai laughed. "I guess so. I didn't want to make it worse."

"I can't possibly see how you can make this injury any worse."

"I could make it too tight."

"You could have but you didn't."

"I know."

Kurogane was then very aware of how close they were as he looked to the side. "Y-Yeah."

"Mm...did you eat?"

"Yeah." Kurogane gestured to the empty bowl. "It was good."

"There's a few more bowls worth in your fridge."

"Did you get to eat?"

"Not hungry."

"If you say so."

 

Fai stood. "Do you need anything else?" He wanted to help

He knew it shouldn't but his face got a bit pink at the concern. "Um...I guess...company would be...okay?" He ended lamely

His neighbor grinned and didn't point out the others red ears. "Okay. TV?"

Kurogane nodded; though his Tv was very basic.

Fai moved to sit and turn the tv on, he handed the remote over. "I'm not really picky."

He took the remote and just turned to whatever channel he put on. Fai hoped this wasn't awkward for Kurogane.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, and somehow they were closer than ever. Well with Kurogane's bum ankle, it had to be

Fai didn't mind. Kurogane was actually kind of funny in a blunt, dry humor kind of way.

Though Kurogane failed to see that aspect of himself.

The blonde came over after work and cooked or brought food from his house so Kurogane could eat something. He made sure the man was comfortable and not putting weight on his ankle.

Kurogane hated the fact that he liked how much the blonde was around, either helping or just being there. And he was doing a lot of work.

At one point, he brought the blonde to see the chicks.

Fai had cooed and kneeled down to pick them up. They were fluffy yellow and white and a few were spotted. They chirped and peeped as they ruffled their feathers in his hands.

They had scattered at first until he revealed food and then they were all over him. "I think I might have diabetes now."

"You're not the first to say something like that." Kurogane was to the side; checking an incubator where there was a dozen eggs waiting to be hatched.

"You don't have chickens hatch the eggs?"

"I like this method better." Kurogane hummed.

"Does that mean you got a good price on fertilized eggs?”

"Yeah." He nodded; his eyes soft on those eggs

"They're very cute. You're going to have a lot of chickens. Are you selling their eggs?"

"Yeah and some of the chickens off once they are full grown and healthy."

"I bet you sell at a farmers market."

"When I can. If not, I just make a deal with some of the other famers or buyers from time to time."

"Maybe I should have sold my blackberries." He pondered. "I have blueberries and watermelons growing too."

"Well I sell my stuff because someone has to pay for the land. And the bills." Kurogane shrugged.

Fai nodded. "Do you have a huge...garden?" He asked, distracted by a cheek jumping on his hand

"I have a crop field." Kurogane supposed. "Want to see?" He hid a smile as he looked to the side at the sight

"Sure."  
Kurogane nodded as he led the blonde to the open crop field at the far back.

"Hyuu~ it is a large garden." He spotted an array of plants in neat rows and others crawling up wire baskets and trellis'.

"Yeah, the harvest I bring in every year is plentiful." He boasted a bit

Fai chuckled. "You sound like an old timey farmer."

"Well I /am/ a farmer."

"Fair point. Do you need help with this?"

"Only to check on them, making sure there aren't any rot or fucking bugs on them. And if they do have bugs, I got some pesticide in the shed near us."  
Fai nodded.

"Come on. Let’s do this."

Fai followed him, careful not to knock into the man when he was moving on crutches.

"The tomatoes are coming along nicely, the carrots, the eggplants...."

"I see peppers and corn. I think potatoes? Beans and something else."

"Cabbage."

"Huh, I didn't expect it to be so big."

"....That's what she said." Kurogane coughed loudly before moving on  
Fai was stunned at a joke. A dick joke. From /Kurogane/. He stumbled as if struck. "Kuro-farm made a funny. Where am I?"

"Apparently standing still like a scarecrow, you moving or what?" Kurogane tried not to look so smug

“Another one!" Fai barked and went after him. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"Don't get too comfy on that aspect."

"Hmm."

"I mean it." He huffed

Fai had gotten more comfortable around him, which was bound to happen when they spent hours on end together. "Yes, yes. I'll try not to get too excited with the jokes."

"Good. Now check out the zucchini that I have here."

Fai started at the large plant, its broad leaves at least a foot across as they fanned out from the center. He could see large yellow flowers and a few dark green zucchini forming. There was a couple nearly five inches long. "I didn't think they got that big." There was one much larger and he reached to pick it. His mind went straight to the gutter seeing it was as long as his forearm.

Kurogane was biting his lip as he tried not to say that line again

Fai felt a little at a loss for words. "Hmm..." He held it in both hands. It certainly looked phallic enough. "Should I have picked the others too?" He really didn't need to think of dicks around Kurogane, that would just lead him on the road to embarrassment

Kurogane was trying not to laugh because as embarrassing as it was, it was also funny

"Kuro-chan?" He had to tear his gaze away as he dumbly looked at the other man.

His shoulders were shaking in laughter as he found the nearby veggies interesting. "What can I say, I'm /gifted/." He started. "In growing impressive lengths of crops."

Fai blushed and snorted. "Kuro-perv!"

He lost it then and there but it was worth it.

Staring, he had never heard Kurogane laugh. Before today he would have said his neighbor, while attractive, tended to have resting bitch face. Not that it distracted from his looks.

He was hunched over a bit as his laughter sounded like coughing. God, he doesn't laugh often.

"Don't choke." He grinned

He patted his chest. "I should that to you and to the zucchini you're holding." He barely hid a grin.

"Oh haha." He blushed and pouted.

Kurogane snickered softly.

"Well I'm going to use it for dinner."

As long as I'm out of sight, I don't care what you do with it." He didn't miss a beat as he started moving again.

Fai picked the others and followed along. He wondered if Kurogane liked jokes or if he was flirting?

If he was really flirting, it was terrible. Maybe.

He had heard worse and it wasn't /that/ bad.

They continued to walk through the field; even as Kurogane's energy was fading

Fai collected a few more vegetables when he noticed kurogane lagging behind. "I need to get these washed, are you ready to go back?"

"Alright." He tried not to show how tired he was

Fai didn't want to tease him or let kurogane know he saw how tired the man was. Besides he did need to wash the dirt off these. "What would you like for dinner?"

"Eh, anything's good." Kurogane hummed

"So indecisive."

He rolled his eyes; too tired to argue.

When they got back, Fai banished him to the couch and dumped the vegetables in a sink to wash. He brought Kurogane some pills and a glass of water before getting to work.

Kurogane was pretty thankful for the blonde doing a lot for him while he couldn't work as usual.

Fai breaded and friend some squash and half of the almost obscenely large zucchini. They had pork chops as well and Fai made them a salad. "Do you want bread?”

"Sure." He nodded

Fai nodded and grabbed some dinner rolls out of a bag and put some butter in a saucer. He brought everything out and set it on the coffee table.

"Looks good." He commented as he moved to sit

Fai smiled and sat as well. "Thanks."

They soon started eating together which was happening more often then not.

Soon Kurogane's landline started to ring

"Want me to get that?" Fai said, setting his fork down.

"Please and thanks." Kurogane nodded

"Such manners~" he teased and went to get the phone.

When he answered it, it was someone with a very smooth and soft voice. "Kurogane dear? It's your mother. You haven't called much lately and I was wondering if you're doing okay."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me go and get him." Fai covered the mouth piece and offered him the phone. "Your mom."

Kurogane's face was comedic and amusing as he struggled to get up with a faint blush on his cheeks. "I-I'm coming." He got a crutch and managed to get to the phone

Fai handed it over and went back to the couch. He wondered why he was so flustered over his mom.

Back in the living room, he can clearly hear Kurogane talking to his mom as if he was a kid again, an embarrassed kid. It was kind of funny. Kurogane was tall and broad and always frowning. Seeing him like this was pretty different

"Ah, no he's my neighbor. Yes, we talk to each other. He grows fruits and stuff...." Then an embarrassed sigh. "N-No, it's just that I sprain my ankle and he was kind enough to help."

Oh. Kurogane was getting grilled about him. It made him smile at the thought as his stomach dos a little flip.

"H-He's been helping me with my farm and the food---yes he's a great cook, unlike you /father/" He blushed deeply as he can hear his father's laughter in the background.

And now his dad was involved. Fai almost felt bad for Kurogane and was feeling second hand embarrassment for the guy.

"Eh? In a week?" Kurogane's face went pale. "T-There's no need to---no he--I'm sure that---" He was getting cut off more at that point.

Fai bit his lip.

"I-I'll get the spare room ready. Yes....yes...yeah..." Kurogane looked like one that had to accept his fate. "I will...yeah..."

He could almost see a gloomy cloud hanging over those broad shoulders.

"I'll see you then. I'll be fine by then. Alright, have a nice day. L-Love you too." He hung up quickly with a red face

Fai tried to pretend he hadn't heard and let Kurogane have some dignity.

Kurogane went back to the couch

"Everything okay?”

"....My parents are visiting...."

"That's nice?"

"And they want to meet you."

"Why?”

"Because it's a miracle I'm talking to someone at all."

Fai snorted. "You're not that bad. You can for multi-syllable words."

"Haha." He sighed. His ankle soon started healing nicely but he still couldn't put weight on it.

Fai still came around to help him and made sure Kurogane didn't work too much

They spent even more time together, even as the days to his parents arrival was cutting down.

It was fun having company. Fai baked and cooked and they watched tv.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurogane...started to /like/ Fai

He was energetic and witty. The food was good and the company just as nice.

He hoped it wasn't just some stupid crush just because the other was the only other person he actually talked to and met in a while.

It was actually getting lonely when the man was gone for work or left at night to go home.

He was left with his own lonesome and thoughts and he couldn't remember the last time that that wasn't a good thing

Fai left him leftovers and notes on how to reheat anything in case he got hungry. Fai usually came before evening, went through the garden, cooked and together they'd watch tv

He has a lot of things to go through in his head and it wasn't helping that his parents will be coming in a couple of days. And he has to introduce them to Fai. That wouldn't be awkward at all

He'll die before then, hopefully. His parents were already jumping to all sorts of conclusions.

Fai came over like usual, they had leftovers enough to just reheat them. He felt tired from work and yawned as he stuck the food in the oven to reheat.

"You know, if you're tired, you don't have to come over."

"I know. I stayed up late last night is all." He'd been watching videos.

"Still, you've done enough for me." Kurogane shrugged. "I think you need like a day off from me or something."

Fai laughed. "If this is a job I think we need to talk about payments and health insurance."

Kurogane leaned over to swat at him playfully

Fai pouted at him. "You want some Zucchini bread? I made like three loaves."

"Sure, I'll have some."

"Get it out of the fridge. I'll warm some up."

"Yeah, yeah." He got up

"Get drinks out too, foods almost done."

"Sure."

Fai grabbed an oven mitt and pulled out the pan. The leftovers were steaming and fan quickly turned the oven off and got the food on plates

Kurogane got the bread and some beer out of the fridge; liking how routine this was.

Fan burned his finger a little, enough to make it smart. He handed Kurogane a plate. "Go sit."

"Mm." He nodded as he took the plate.

Fai cut a couple thick slices of bread and put them in the oven to heat up and went to sit with kurogane and eat.

He turned on the TV for them to watch something.

They'd gotten into watching a few things. Mostly reruns. Including COPS which was becoming the farmer's favorite show

Fai thought it was so be as to be funny. "This show makes me question my existence."

“Well no matter how much it sucks for you, at least you're not that guy." The one getting face full of concrete for possession of drugs and domestic violence.

Fai flinched. "I guess so."

"Trust me, you're better then that fuck."  
Fai laughed.

He almost grinned

After that they watched a few episodes of some new anime, which Fai felt was more realistic. When they finished dinner, Kurogane picked up the dishes to wash them in the kitchen

Fai was lounging on the couch. "So this is a new show right? I think this guy might be my spirit animal. He doesn't like work, has no luck and is a badass."

Kurogane had to hold back a snort.

"Taking out bad guys in one punch."

"You've been in fights before?" He asked curiously

"Well not physical ones."

"Ah, well I have."

"That doesn't surprise me. Kuro-chan is big and muscular. I bet it was because someone said something to you.”

"Yeah, that's how it usually starts." He shrugged. "Just one punch into the face and they fall like leaves from a tree."

"That's weirdly poetic."

"Well they do. In middle school, I was dubbed 'the great wall', mostly because I went through a growth spurt...not just in height."

"..." Fai wondered what that meant. "I would have gone with kurozilla or kuro-tree."

"I would beat the crap of anyone who would have tried a nickname on me."

“Well that's not a cute nickname."

Kurogane rolled his eyes

“Kuro-tree is nicer. You provide shade for small animals."

"Oi." He huffed at the other

"What did you mean by you had a growth spurt in not just height? Did you suddenly grow a beard?"

Kurogane went silent. "Well...as mother put it simply....I grew just like a tree, in length and width."

"So you weren't a beanpole in high school?" He joked. Fai's mind had gone into the garbage again

"Not even close." He joked back

"Well, I was and still sort of an."

"Nah, you have some frame then a stick."

Fai shoved him playfully

He playfully nudged him back

"So mean~"

Kurogane stuck his tongue out at him

"Child."

"Takes one to know one."

Fai made an undignified sound and poked Kurogane's side. "I'll have you know I'm a half way functioning adult."

"Half way...." He snorted

"Yep." He nodded

"Right." He didn't believe it

Fai took their plates and went to put them in the sink. He took out the bread from before and set a saucer with a slice in front of Kurogane.

He thanked him as he settled into a nice kind of silence between the two  
They watched some more tv before it got late and Fai had to go.

Kurogane saw him off and waved

Fai smiled and waved back before he got into his car and left. He watched him go as he then sighed. "I'm screwed. My parents are coming and I might be playing for the other team...." He groaned. "Things can't get any worse...."

He watched as Fai's car turned on to the road and went nearly a mile away to his own house.

\----

Come morning, just as he was ready for the day, a knock was heard at the front door

Fai had probably forgotten something before he went to work.

"Coming." Kurogane went to the door and opened it; only to reveal the very people he was dreading would come

His dad immediately bear hugged him with a kiss on the cheek for good measure. His mother waited for her turn

When she hugged him, he hugged back awkwardly. "H-Hey." He greeted

"We're you busy?" His mom asked as his dad held a huge rolling suitcase behind them. 

"Not too /busy/ I hope." He smiled cheekily at his clover use of words.

"Ah, no. I was just starting the day. Haven't made breakfast yet so if you guys want me to...."

"Nonsense. You still have that bad ankle. You sit and I can make you breakfast. We ate on the way here." She insisted

He blushed as he let them inside.

"Where can I put this?" His dad asked. They'd visited Kurogane before and the house didn't really look different

Kurogane told him where to put it as he was still limping a bit 

His mother was already in the kitchen and she smiled at the tuber ware and notes left in a nest small handwriting

Kurogane had either forgotten about them or overlooked them since he was so used to them by now

She made him a quick breakfast and set him down at the table. She had tea brewing as well.

"So how was the trip coming here?" He decided to ask

"Uneventful." She grinned.  
"That's a shame." He snorted

She shrugged. "How have you been?"

"I've been well." He nodded

"Your neighbor has been helping."

He fought a blush as he nodded. "Yeah."

"You should take him to dinner as thanks."

"I will or I'll cook a meal for him myself...." He shyly murmured

"Good."

He looked to the side  
"What is it?"

"Mm? Nothing...."

"You seem distracted."

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to." He blushed faintly.

She shook her head. "It's alright sweetie. Eat and you go do whatever. Me and your father can entertain ourselves."

Kurogane nodded as he started eating. Ah, he had forgotten what his mother's cooking was like. She left him alone and his parents sat watch tv and resting from the long drive.

Soon Kurogane was out with the chicks again and checking on the eggs

Still not bathing, but the little ones were hyper this morning and chirping as soon as they saw him

"Hey there." He crouched as best as he could with a fond smile

Kurogane was swarmed quickly

"Oh shit---hey!" He then chuckled as he was half covered in chicks.They pecked at him and chirped wanting breakfast

"Yes, yes; let me get your meal." He slowly got back up. Ugh, he felt like an old man.

He had to be careful as they followed underfoot. Soon he fed the chicks; humming as he did

They ignored him completely. "Yeah yeah, it's all about food isn't it?"

The cheeped happily, ignoring him and eating. "Gluttons; all of you."

Well, it was at least one chore done. He'd check over the garden, though Fai had been doing a good job of that lately. Ugh, he wanted that stupid annoying blonde here right now. He hated how much he craved for the other's company.

Just a few more hours.

"I'm pathetic." He sighed. "I'm a farmer with a bad ankle and I'm pathetic." At least no one could hear him


	4. Chapter 4

He forgot to shoot Fai a message about his parents while he worked. Once he was done for the day, Fai headed home, changed clothes and drove over to Kurogane's.

Kurogane was sweeping the front porch at that point..

Fai waved from inside his car when he parked. "You're feeling well enough to clean?”

"Yeah, I'm not useless."

"Have you eaten yet?" Fai got out and walked up to him

"Oh no, Wasn't hungry since breakfast."

"I found a new recipe I wanted to try."

"Oh?" He perked up

"You had those potatoes and beans. I brought some mushrooms for a lemon chicken dish." He smiled.

"Oh nice." He nodded.

"Come on, you can help slice up everything for me."

"Sure..." Kurogane then realized one thing as Fai was going inside. "Oh wait, there's one thing you need to know."  
"What is it?"

"Um...they're here."

"They?" It took a moment for him to realize who he meant. He smacked Kurogane's arm. "You could have told me sooner. I would have dressed nicer."

"I slipped my mind and I have to work too, you know." He blushed. "Not like you look like a slob, you actually look nice---I'm going to shut up and just introduce you to them." Kurogane stopped himself before opening his front door.

Fai followed after him, hoping he didn't make a bad impression.

"Mother, father." He softly called out. "He's here."

Fai really needed to talk to Kurogane about his introduction skills. "My name is Fai. It's nice to meet you both."

The parents were in the living room watching Tv as they got up and smiled.

"Oh so this is the neighbor that helped our lovely son out. It's nice to meet you as well." She smiled

"Hope he wasn't too much of a handful." Kurogane's dad got up to pat Fai hard on the shoulder.

"Not at all." Fai smiled sheepishly.

"Easy there, father." Kurogane murmured with a faint blush. 

His mother smiled. "So Fai, tells us about yourself, are you a farmer like our strong son?"  
Kurogane wanted to die or crawl into a hole

"More of a gardener and not a lot. I work in town at the newspaper."

"He...gives me some berries and stuff from time to time." Kurogane rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well you do tolerate natural sugar then actual sugar." His mother mused.

Fai stood back trying not to look awkward

"Let's not stand around, come into the kitchen; I believe it's around dinner time." His mother looped an arm around her husband's. "Let's continue the conversation there."

"I was going to make dinner for all of us."

"Oh~ Helpful and sweet." His mother cooed. "Alright then, I'll help then"

"Nonsense. Your guests."

"I've said that too." Kurogane huffed.

"Oh hush, we're not that old and I know this young man over here misses my cooking but I guess he has someone to fill in the gaps." She smiled. "Right, dear?"

"Kurogane didn't say you did so much for him." His dad smiled.

"Well he couldn't move around much."

Kurogane had to lean on a wall to pretend that this wasn't happening. 

"Sweetie, don't slouch. it's bad for your posture." His mother chided gently but smiled knowingly.

Fai went to cook and let Kurogane's parents relax.

Kurogane tried not to feel embarrassed for himself and for Fai.

It took nearly an hour for Fai to finish dinner. He set plates out for the four of them.

Kurogane got them drinks and utensils as well.

“Oh, it looks fancy." Kurogane's dad commented when he saw a pan in the middle of the table. Sliced chicken breasts with lemon slices, potatoes and long green beans together. "Smells good too."

"He makes nice meals." Kurogane agreed.

"How wonderful." His mother smiled.

Fai blushed. "Please, sit."

They all sat down, starting a bit of small talk as dinner started.

Fai hoped the food was okay. It had tasted fine to him.

When they started eating, they were delighted at how delicious it was. Kurogane already knew but still.

His parents seemed impressed, he just hoped they didn't say anything to terrible.

"This is lovely, Fai." Kurogane's mother praised at the food.

"It's just a recipe I found online."

"And yet, you make it great." Kurogane blurted out before taking another bite to shut himself up.

Fai tried not to blush at that. "Compliments? I think you might have hit your head."

"Well our son isn't known to lie." His mother added fuel to the embarrassing fire.

Fai laughed and hoped it didn't sound too forced  
/Now/ Kurogane wanted to die.

"Oh, there's still someone zucchini bread in the fridge. I can warm that up for dessert?" Fai offered.

"Oh that would be nice, thank you very much." She beamed happily.

He nodded and went to do just that

"So, how's Tomoyo?"

"Oh your cousin is doing just fine in the city." His mother smiled. "She misses you so much."

"She's got her own place and is working hard." His dad added.

"Good, I'm glad." He nodded

Fai smiled to himself and cut slices out to set on plates.

By the end of it, there wasn't much else for him to do. "I think I'll head on home. Let you spend time with your parents."

"O-Oh, okay. Um, thanks for dinner again." Kurogane nodded.

"It's okay. I enjoy cooking." Fai grinned easily enough. "I'll see you around." Though now that Kurogane was better he didn't have an excuse to visit.

"Sure." He saw the other off. When the other was gone, he just realized that his ankle was healing nicely....there really was no reason for the other to really come.

Fai waved from inside his car and drove off.

He felt a bit dejected.

Fai had given him his number days ago so they could at least text. That was something at least.


	5. Chapter 5

Fai decided not to go back tomorrow. Kurogane had his parents anyways.

Which was fine, of course.

He sighed and when he got home tomorrow with nothing to do, he felt lonely. He almost missed those days of being with the man

Fai had to admit to himself that he may have liked Kurogane. He didn't think he had a chance though.

Soon a text came.

Which almost made him jump out of skin. He pushed himself up off his couch, leaving behind his microwave dinner and grabbed his phone.

When he did, it was from Kurogane. Which he hadn't expected so soon.

He sent a picture of the baby chickens when a caption, 'the chicks miss you'

Fai's stomach fluttered as heat rose across his cheeks. 'They look cute and fluffy as always. You keep them well fed.'

'Well they are greedy chicks. They can't wait to see you again.'

He didn't have the heart to tell Kurogane that he probably shouldn't. Fai had his own home and life, but he missed Kurogane's terrible jokes and comforting silence. He didn't want to hope that Kurogane might like him too and get rejected. 'I think they miss having someone to perch on.'

'Well there's that too but they like you more.'

Fai grinned at the screen. 'They only met me once.'

'And you left a great impression on them.'

'I’m sure.'

'Damn right.' Then a smug emoji.

'Well, they are cute.'

There was a minute of nothing before...

'And the eggs are close to hatching too.'

'Exciting. I'll have to bring popcorn.'

'I know, it's a bit exciting getting to see them hatch.'

'I'll make a picnic.' Fai sent it before he really understood what he had said. Dammit!

'I'll bring something to drink then.’ Kurogane hoped the other meant something else or else he'll get his hopes up.

Fai was in for it now. 'Sounds fun.'

'Great.'

'How are your parents?' Fai needed to change the subject before he embarrassed himself.

'They're fine. They're staying for another day before leaving. I told them they can stay longer but they wanted to travel a bit while they can.

'Sounds fun.'

'I guess'

'It would be nice to take a road trip with someone you love.'

'Yeah, it would be nice. Too bad I don't really have one at the moment'. Was it too revealing?

'Don't feel too bad, I'm in the same boat.' Fai blushed, hoping he wasn't being obvious.

'Oh, well I hope you find someone worthwhile. I mean, anyone would be dumb not to pick you."

Fai blushed darkly, his chest tightening as he reread the words. 'That's very sweet of kuro-kun.'

Kurogane blushed in return. 'I mean it.'

'I could say the same for you. Lots of women like buff farmer types.' Including himself.

'I'm...not exactly into women though...'

'Oh, I didn't know.' Fai couldn't believe that he had that kind of luck. Of all the attractive neighbors he could have had...

'I don't boast on that fact but by high school I just knew.'

'That's good.'

'Yeah, I guess that freaked you out a bit...that bit of info about myself...."

'Not at all. I don't mind.' He noticed Kurogane repeating himself. 'I can't say I've not slept with a man or two in my day. College was a fun time.'

'Oh. I see.'

'I haven't dated since then now that I think about it. It's a little sad.'

'I don't think so. If you like to date then that's good but there's no rush into doing it. It's not sad, you just have a life.'

Fai also thought he hadn't had sex with anyone but himself in years. God that was terrible. Had he really been that busy and unmotivated? 'That's nice of you to say.'

'Meh, we all have needs but I'm not ashamed to say that I haven't been dating in a while either. Not that anyone would if I want to.'

'Anyone would what?' Fai wandered if his vibrator still worked or if he needed new batteries for the little thing. Thinking about that and kurogane in the same thought probably wasn't a good idea right now

'Dating.' He clarified. And then sent another text. 'If anyone would want to date me.'

'That's ridiculous. I'm sure lots of people would you just haven't noticed.'

'Pretty sure no one wants to date some farmer.'

'I'm pretty sure there's a silly dating site specifically for farmers.'

'I don't trust that thing as far as I can throw it.'

'I don't blame you, but the point still stands.'

'Maybe.'

'Trust me. You're plenty attractive.'

Kurogane blushed. Is he....nah, can't be.

'Thanks. You're not so bad looking yourself.'

'Thank you ~ shouldn't stroke my ego'

'Ha ha.'

Fai smiled. He wasn't sure what else to say, casually flirting sort of, with Kurogane.

Kurogane wasn't sure what else to say either.

'I'll leave you to your parents. I think I'll go to sleep.' He sent and really he'd probably just watch videos and maybe jerk off so he could fall asleep.

'Okay then. Have a good night."

Fai went to bed eventually, Kurogane on his mind

\-----

In the following morning, Kurogane felt very lost. And if there was extra food on his plate that morning and a little less nose than usual, his parents didn't say anything.

Kurogane picked at his food a bit. He was deep in thought.

"Are you not hungry?" His dad asked cautiously.

"....Not...really hungry..." Kurogane sighed dejectedly.

"Something happen?" They hadn't asked why Fai didn't show up yesterday.

"I...I don't know. I guess he has no reason to come here since I'm okay again...."

"Fai? You could always ask him to hang out. You two are friends."

"I don't know how....and I bet he's happy being away from me too..." He planted his head on the table. "After all, I'm just the grumpy farmer in the end...."

"Nonsense. He helped you out all this time. That wasn't for nothing. Ask him if he wants to go to a game or watch tv?" His dad offered.

"....I don't want to make it weird for him...since...."

"What?"

"...I think...I think I /like/ him."

"He's a likable person." His mom agreed.

"...No...I mean...." His face heated up.

His parents stared. He moved back up as his face and the tips of his ears were pink.

"Are you saying you have a crush on him?"

He made a noise at the back of his throat as he looked away. His mother laughed, her hands pressed against her lips to try and keep quiet.

Kurogane's heart sank at the laughter he heard as he kept silent.

"Kurogane, I'm sorry. It's just. We knew sweetie, for a long time."

"Yeah, whoever you want to have sex with is fine with us as long as it's consensual." His dad added as his mom nodded in agreement. "We suspected when you were a kid and liked all those superheroes."

"And when you dressed up in tights and said you were fighting crime." She explained. "You had so many girl cousins growing up and their friends and you were always about ninja and heroes."

"Oh my god." He never whined much in his life but now seemed like a good time to do so.

"So ask Fai out on a date. You owe him a dinner anyways."

"...But...how?" His voice was very low.

"Call him up and ask if he'd be interested. Say you are."

"I...I don't know how to approach that. You know my baseless tactics." He felt hopeless.

 

"Be blunt."

Kurogane refused to think that'll work

"Try it. I can always ask for you?"

"Oh god, no." Kurogane blurted out. "Um sorry but please no." He blushed brightly.

"Then ask."

"......" Kurogane wasn't sure if it was that easy.

Fai would think just because they spent time together that those feelings are baseless or that he would be weirded out by a neighbor of all things to like him when he found him annoying at the start.

This wasn't easy for him.

"Just think it over. It looks like he likes you."

"Liking someone....shouldn't be this painful." He closed his eyes.

"That just means you really care for them."

"....." Kurogane was a bit mind blown at that.

His parents smiled

\-----

Around lunchtime, Kurogane was...for the lack of a better term; writing a love letter.

He was terrible saying things so writing was a bit...easier. Planning on just dropping it in the other's mailbox and sulk back home.

Fai would be at work so if he got it done soon, Fai wouldn't see him. What he was doing seemed so much better in his head.

He couldn't chicken out now. He placed the letter in an envelope and when he tested out his ankle; he ran like hell. It wasn't too long a distance between their homes and it was a small miracle he didn't snap his ankle. Yeah, just got better and he was risking it to mail a love letter to.

He got to the other's house in record time; panting and hunched over. Now just to put it in his mail box or slid it under his door.

Kurogane got up to the front of the house; taking in the sights first.

Fai's house was small, grey brick with a red door. He had a wreath of pine cones on the front. A mail box was at the front of his driveway, Fluorite printed neatly on the side. The windows had lace curtains covering them. Kurogane went and slowly slipped the envelope into the mailbox.

Now to book it home and hope Fai wasn't too embarrassed. He made a mental prayer and soon ran back.

By the time he got home, he was out of breath. He had to sit on his front porch and cool down for a moment.

Maybe this would work. He wished.


	6. Chapter 6

As it grew later he spotted Fai driving by.

Kurogane can feel a lump going up his throat. Fuck fuck fuck...! His neighbor drove around a curve and he couldn't really see him anymore.

He was so screwed that he ran to his bedroom to avoid anything worse. He felt like an awkward kid all over again.

Fai had stopped at his mailbox grabbing the few things there before he pulled into his driveway. He was tired from last night and just wanted a nice shower and to have a lazy evening.

The usual mail was in his hand; the letter hidden amongst them. He kicked off his shoes once inside and yawned. He hung his keys up and went to sit on his couch to check his mail.

Bills, junk, mundane things and then a letter with his name.

"Weird." He opened it and unfolded the letter inside

He read the letter; thinking it was someone random.

It was very sweet, but who would write this? Fai got smiles from a few people in town and the girl at the coffee shop was always blushing at him. Though he was really certain that girl had better handwriting and she always wrote on the cups.

He flipped it over, looking for a name. Which he did, in the most amusing place ever. It was in the corner in printed ink. Love letters shouldn't be in simple lined notebook anyway.

Fai blushed darkly at the name. Kurogane wrote this to him. Kurogane had written him a love letter and there was really no other way to take what was written in front of him. He had been wrong. He jumped up and ran out, barely remembering to grab his keys and put shoes on.

In all of his hysteria, Kurogane went into a fitful rest; his face having the blush stuck on.

Fai nearly took out Kurogane's mailbox as he drove into the man’s driveway.

The man opened his eyes as he heard screeching of tires. What the hell? Had there been an accident in front of his house? People were always going too fast. "Ah shit." He better got out of bed and see if there was trouble.

When he got to his bedroom door there was someone pounding in his door.

Well that woke him up fully. Was someone really hurt? He hurried down the stairs and to the front door and opened it.

Fai was there flushed and panting. When he spotted Kurogane, he grabbed the front of his shirt

"W-What!?" Kurogane was half frantic and a bit surprised. "Did you crash your car or something!?"

"No! That letter, you idiot." He was trying to not have a heart attack.

It took a bit before his face got really pink. "I-I....!"

Fai tugged him down into a kiss, which was more of just smashing his face against Kurogane's.

"Mpmh!" Kurogane's face went super red as he was being kissed by his crush. His heart was going to pop out of his chest.

"That's the sweetest...I didn't think..." Fai shook his head when he pulled back.

"...Oh god, you've read every word...." Kurogane's face was still as bright as a traffic light.  
"Of course I did!"

"I wouldn't know, people /skim/ letters nowadays!" Kurogane defended himself

"Like I would skin a love letter."

"S-Shut up! It wasn't easy from the start!"

"You could have just told me. I've had a crush on you since moving here." Kurogane should be thankful that he was cute

"No, stop it. You all think it's so easy to say it but it wasn't." Kurogane felt upset. "Not to me. Not the farmer who just realized he actually liked someone."

"You're more than that. You giant goof." He wanted to take Kurogane then and there.

He looked to the side. "....I don't see myself like that as you do." He then blushed once more. "You were crushing on me since you moved here?"

"Why do you think I always brought you food?"

"Because that's what neighbors do?"

"Maybe once or twice. I was trying to get into your pants through produce." Andnow his /body/ was feeling warm.

Fai bit his lip, watching Kurogane.

"I..." He fidgeted. "It's been a while since I've...you know..." He always had work to occupied him; not that he didn't have needs too among other things.

"No time like the present unless you'd rather wait?"

Kurogane gulped as he nodded.

"Bedroom."

He hastily took his hand and took him upstairs

Fai held his hand, getting excited just by the idea. They got to Kurogane's bedroom as he closed the door behind him. "Kiss me." He stared up at the man, hands moving to the man’s shirt and sliding up his chest. Fai moaned. Of course Kurogane had abs.

Kurogane leaned down and did so; hungrily and heatedly.

Closing his eyes he worked on getting Kurogane's pants open and down passed his hips. The more he touched and felt of the other, the more he wanted.

Soon enough, he was attacking the other's neck. Whining, heat threading through Fais core. "Clothes."

It wasn't long before the man was taking off his clothes and the blonde's as they moved backwards to the bed. The blonde kicked off his pants from around his foot and moved back on the bed.

Kurogane had the blonde on top of him and he had to say, the warmth has never been so welcoming.

Fai straddled him and wrapped his fingers around Kurogane's length. "I just knew you were impressive."

His breathing got heavy as he gulped. "Better then the zucchini, huh?"

Fai laughed. "You're terrible. Since I can actually play with this it is much better."

He cracked a smile as he reached up and started playing with the other's nipples. "And you still like me."

Gasping, his hips jerked. "Y-yes. Even with the bad jokes." He slid his arousal against Kurogane's, seeking friction.

His face went into a momentary bliss as he felt their shafts touching against each other. The blonde was dripping on his stomach already. "Mm...do you want to fuck me or...mmm...other way?"

"You know what?" He panted a bit. "I actually want you to fuck me. I want to feel it, all of it...."

Fai moaned at the thought. He thrust against Kurogane a few more times and got off him. "Move up and grab some lube."

Kurogane wasn't sure if he had any but he found a bottle in his bottom drawer which horrifyingly enough was with his socks.

The other snorted as he moved to take Kurogane in his mouth. He had imagined this a few times already and he moaned as he teased the man.

He covered his mouth by impulse as he arched his back.

Fai watched him as he traced his tongue from base to tip. He stayed for a few more seconds before pulling off. "Bottle." He reached a hand out.

He clumsily gave it to him; his body hot and bothered.

His brand new boyfriend stretched him quickly, his member pressed distractingly between his own belly and the bed. When he was done he almost sprang up and lifted Kurogane's legs and pushed into him. It was weird but exciting at how easily the shaft slid into him; yeah there was a slight burn but he moaned lowly at the feeling; his own shaft leaking.

The blonde pressed as deeply as he could and leaned down to kiss Kurogane. "Mmm...you feel good."

He grinned and stroked his new lover slowly, feeling slick dripping over his fingers. Kissing sloppily; he closed his eyes. His hands on the other's back.

Fai rolled his hips, grinding into the other man. He wrapped his legs around the other's waist; pulling Fai closer.

Fai worked into a decent pace, egged on by Kurogane. He wanted the other, more than anything right now.

"Feels....good...." He moaned

"Just a little more."

"C-Coming...." He warned; this felt oh so good that he just couldn't take it anymore.

Fai rushed forward, moving as fast as he could, wanting to cum. There was no warning that time as he squeezed around that shaft and came between their chests. He let out a very low moan.

Gasping, he thrusts erratically a few times before he followed suit.

The next few seconds were just blank and bliss. They were a panting, sweaty mess.

Kurogane almost passed out with Fai slumped on top of him, trying to breathe.

"Fuck, you're good."

Fai laughed breathlessly. "Your turn next time."

"You're going to be /so/ sore. Not sure my produce can fit."

Fai snickered against Kurogane's chest. "You're a farmer, you know how to handle all kinds of stuff and make it grow."

"Like your soil needs another carrot swelling inside of it." Kurogane joked again as he patted the other's back.

Fai bit at his collar bone. "I could use one."

"Now you're just being like a chick, cute but greedy."

“I'm like me. Dork."

"Weirdo." He huffed

"Shouldn't say that to someone who's inside you." Fai tilted his head to lick a patch of skin under Kurogane's ear.

"Well you are." He sighed at the licking. He then felt like something was off, that he was missing something really important.

"Guess that means we're a good fit."

Kurogane wanted to avoid it but.."In more ways then one /obviously/." He whistled. Fai chuckled against him.

\----

In the following morning, Kurogane was the first to realized that yeah, he forgotten something big. His parents had been in the house when Fai had taken him upstairs.

The biggest and only clue was that his parents were at the kitchen; breakfast already on the table with his favorite food pancakes.

Oh god, Fai was going to kill him. The blonde had left before dawn to change clothes and go to work, but not before he'd woken him up to give him a proper good morning.

His parents were somewhere in the house and had no doubt heard the son getting nailed yesterday. He wanted to eat but...this was embarrassing.

Kurogane had to do an almost walk of shame.

Well he had to face the music as some point. His dad was nursing a coffee as his mom cooked. He couldn't look at them in the eyes. 

"Morning kiddo."

"M-Morning."

His mom smiled and set a plate down for him. So far they didn't seem any different.

Kurogane felt like he was going to get interrogated.

"Eat up. You didn't eat much yesterday.”

"T-Thanks." And he did. It was like walking in a mine field. He couldn't even enjoy the pancakes, it was that bad

"something on your mind?"

"Huh? Oh, not really...." He trailed off as he sipped his coffee.

"We don't care that you two slept together. As long as no one was forced." He shrugged. 

"We're leaving tomorrow morning. You should take him out." His mom smiled.

Kurogane promptly choked on the coffee as he coughed.

His dad patted his back. "See I told you, telling him would work."

"I write him a letter." He rasped out.

"How sweet." She smiled as she ate. "Oh dear, I'm so glad you two are dating." He whined. This must be a record for him. Breakfast probably could have been worse at least. With everything out of the way, he supposed he'll ease his way into it.

They still had a picnic to look forward to.

\---

Which was why a couple days later, they soon had one on his grassy field. They'd watched Kurogane's eggs hatch that morning and Fai laughed as Kurogane was attacked by chicks.

The blonde had made a simple lunch, sandwiches and chips. He'd brought a small cooler with drinks so they could enjoy the day. Kurogane pitched a huge umbrella for shade as they enjoyed the nice sounds of nature.

"After the chickens are moved does this mean we can try a roll in the hay?" Fai joked.

"I haven't done that in years." Kurogane hummed.

"You've seriously fucked in your barn?"

"Not in my barn." Kurogane simply stated. "The high school me was weird so...."

"What? You can't tease me a story like that and not fall through."

"I'll leave it up to your imagination. Just know that the few animals that were there got an eyeful. Again, not my barn."

Fai snorted. "Exhibitionist."

"Yeah yeah." This was nice

It was good and relaxing and Fai wouldn't have it any other way. Kurogane was a simple man but now he was a happy one.

\---  
END


End file.
